A quien tu decidiste amar
by nani27
Summary: La verdad te amo y no desearia que te fueras de mi pero si eres feliz con otra persona lo aceptare...


Este es mi primer One-shot asi que espero que les guste... tambien es la primera vez que escribo sobre la pareja de ExT asi que espero que no sean tan duros conmigo... y por si fuera poco tambien es mi primer Song-fic... wow mi primera vez jajajaja

Cuando vean esto //*//*///*// les recomiendo escuchar la cancion A quien tu decidiste amar de Sandoval, es mas cuando vean eso busquenla y escuchenla, asi veran como se siente en verdad Eriol. Es mas omo una obligacion jajajaja asi que yo vere....

Casi se me olvida, los personajes de CCS pertenecen al maravilloso grupo CLAMP aunque yo me quiero quedar con Eriol y Shaoran jajajaja mios si!!!

* * *

**A QUIEN TU DECIDISTE AMAR**

Me encontraba en un camerino preparandome para algo asi como un concurso de canto en un bar que quedaba cerca de la universidad. Digo algo asi, porque era una noche que se realizaba cada mes y se premiaba o al que mejor cantara o al que hiciera el ridiculo mas grande, la verdad nunca se sabia bien. Aunque hace un par de meses este concurso me emocionaba porque era la primera vez que entraba en el, hoy que al fin era el dia, no me daba ni la mas remota emocion. Por _ella_ habia entrado en este concurso ya que creia que yo debia mostrarle al mundo mi hermosa voz como _ella_ decia, con _ella_ habia escogido una hermosa cancion que diera a conocer al mundo nuestro amor, pero _ella_ me habia dejado. Encontro un nuevo amor y sin mas me abandono.

De ese acontecimiento ya habia pasado un mes pero me dolia aun, dolia como si hubiera sido ayer. Creanme que no hay dolor mas desgarrador que el que produce saber que la persona que mas amas y a la que querias darle todo por sobre todos ya no te amaba y amaba a otro. Aun recuerdo sus palabras exactas _" Te quiero Eriol pero lastimosamente tengo que decirte que me enamore de alguien mas, espero me perdones"._

Mi querida y adorada Tomoyo se habia enamorado de Touya Kinomoto, el hermano de mi mejor amiga Sakura. Mi amatista me confeso el dia que habia roto conmigo que desde hacia un par de meses sentia algo por Touya y visceversa, tambien me habia dicho que me queria aun, tanto que no podia seguir haciendome eso, porque si señoras y señores ella me habia estado siendo infiel con el. Senti como una lagrima bajaba por mi mejilla, la retire rapidamente y me dije a mi mismo que no podia llorar mas. Si la amaba tenia que dejarla ser feliz, pero es que eso cuesta mucho trabajo. Veo como entran Sakura y Shaoran, les sonrio porque por lo menos ellos dos son felices.

_Felices, como lo eras tu hace mucho con Tomoyo._

Dios, mi conciencia siempre torturandome. Apaguenla por favor.

- No tienes que hacerlo sino quieres - dijo Sakura abrazandome.

- Pequeña es algo que tengo que hacer. Por mi - le sonrei - es como una especie de ritual para estar en paz conmigo y de paso desearle la felicidad a ella - ella asiente - De todas maneras no iba a cantar la cancion que ella me ayudo a practicar.

- Eso seria muy idiota de tu parte - exclamo mi amigo ganandose una mala mirada por parte de su prometida.

Si, ellos se aman tanto que decidieron dar el siguiente paso y para fortuna o desgracia mia yo era el padrino y Tomoyo la madrina de la boda.

- Erio sabes que nosotros te apoyaremos en todo - dijo Shaoran palmeando mi espalda - despues de todo somos tus amigos y tu eres como mi hermano.

- Tienes que apoyarme o sino te quedas sin padrino - el gruño y yo rei como hacia tiempo no hacia.

- Tienes razon Eriol te apoyaremos incluso si te quieres tirar de un puente - exclamo el sonriendome - es mas yo apoyo esa desicion vamos de una vez - ambos reimos y Sakura inesperadamente volvio a abrazarme dejandonos perplejos a mi amigo y a mi.

- OH Eriol me alegra tanto que estes de nuevo con esa actitud - yo no pude mas que corresponder su abrazo - ¿ves que el tiempo va sanando las heridas? - yo solo asenti, pues apenas sentia como la herida empezaba a cicatrizar - ademas aun no puedo creer como Tomoyo fue capaz de hacerte eso y nada mas que con mi hermano - ella me miro a los ojos y vi un poco de enfado - esa relacion no me gusta para nada.

- Amor ¿no seran celos de hermana? - pregunto Shaoran mientras ella se deshacia de mi abrazo - tu sabes, como los que siente tu hermano cuando estoy contigo.

- No Shaoran, esa relacion no me agrada y punto.

- Yo pense que si, despues de todo el es tu hermano y ella tu mejor amiga - respondo ciertamente sorprendido.

- Por eso mismo no me agrada, es muy raro verlos juntos y a mi parecer tu y Tomoyo hacian mejor pareja - suspiro y se encogio de hombros - pero bueno fue desicion de ellos y aunque no me guste tengo que aceptarlo y apoyarlos.

Analize esa frase pues mi amiga tenia razon, aunque no compartiera su decision la apoyaria, si eso hacia feliz a Tomoyo tenia que aceptarlo.

- Creo que ya es hora de volver a nuestra mesa Sak - ella gira y lo mira con ternura - Eriol creo que dentro de poco tendras que salir al escenario asi que no te retrasamos mas.

- ¿Seguro que no podemos quedarnos mas? - pregunta mi amiga como niña pequeña. Shaoran la mira y sonrie.

- No amor ademas Eriol tiene que prepararse ¿verdad? - me pregunta y yo asiento.

- Esta bien - dice ella haciendo un puchero y saliendo de mi camerino - ¡Suerte! - grita desde afuera.

Antes que Shaoran se valla tambien le agarro la camisa para preguntarle algo que desde que estaba aca no me dejaba estar tranquilo.

- ¿Que paso Eriol? - pregunta el sorprendido.

- Shaoran ella esta... - no pude terminar mi pregunta ya que el se encontraba palmeandome la espalda.

- Tomoyo vino con Touya - yo asenti tristemente - no te pongas asi Eriol, mira que ella me dijo que aun le importabas y que sabia cuan importante era esto para ti - me mira y yo solo atino a suspirar al recordarla a ella - espero que no desaproveches esta oportunidad para decirle todo lo que no pudiste.

- Shaoran gracias por todo - lo abrazo, no, no es que me guste Shaoran pero es que el a sido un apoyo muy grande en estos momentos para mi.

- Para eso estan los amigos - el deshace mi abrazo - de esto a nadie ya sabes, no queremos que piensen otras cosas.

- Claro, a mi tampoco me conviene que sepan de eso que acabo de pasar - el sonrie y se va.

Tan pronto el sale me avisan que soy el proximo en salir a escena. Termino de arreglar todo y salgo al escenario. Por primera vez en la vida siento nervios y eso solo porque la he visto, esta sentada en una la tercera mesa del centro acompañada de Sakura, Shaoran y por supuesto Touya quien se encuentra evidentemente molesto. Se da cuenta que tengo mi mirada sobre ella y me sonrie. Le devuelvo la sonrisa pero ella no sabe cuanto dañe me hace esa pequeña muestra de afecto. Suspiro y agarro el microfono con mis manos que se encuentran muy temblorosas.

- Antes que nada quiero decir que esta cancion va dedicada a una persona muy importante para mi - Touya rueda los ojos y me mira con enfado, creeme a mi tampoco me gusta esta situacion - quiero que sepa que su felicidad sera la mia aunque no estemos juntos - todas las mujeres presentes hicieron una exclamacion de ternura algo como un "ayyyy" en unisono - asi que Tomoyo para ti la cancion A quien tu decidiste amar - ella estaba sorprendida pero yo inmediatamente mire al piso como si fuera lo mas interesante.

Mil y una ideas cruzaron por mi mente ¿si no le gustaba? ¿si el troglodita hermano de mi amiga querria golpearme? ¿si Tomoyo se burlaba de mi? ¿y si ambos se reian de mi? Movi mi cabeza tratando de alejar todas estas ideas, lo mejor era comenzar de una vez y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar.

_//*//*///*//_

_La verdad no me quedan mas dudas de que tu amor_

_ya se me termino _

_duele pero acabo_

_Es dificil pero no imposible asimilar _

_que en verdad te perdi_

_y ahora te veo partir_

En esos momentos levante nuevamente mi mirada, vi que Tomoyo a penas y estaba procesando las breves palabras que habia dicho hacia un momento, se que esperaba la otra cancion pero era mi necesidad expresarle lo que sentia en este momento. Dolia en verdad saber que su amor para conmigo se habia acabado pero tenia que comprender que ella ahora era feliz con otro y que habia decidido partir de mi lado.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo _

_y seas feliz con alguien mas_

_recuerda que no hay nada_

_que hara que me olvide de tiii.... yo seee_

_A quien tu decidiste amar_

_no se si sepa que no hay _

_personas como tu aqui en la tierra_

_te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_se lo felices que estan y cuiden_

_lo que yo soñe siempre quize para mi..._

_De corazon amensen..._

Recien le prometia no llorar nuevamente y ya habia roto esa promesa. Lagrimas empezaron a recorrer mi rostro, una cosa era saber que ella la iba a escuchar y otra que ya la estuviera escuchando. Siempre soñe con amarla, cuidarla, protegerla, pero ahora ese era el turno de otra persona que esperaba entendiera lo valiosa y especial que era Tomoyo. La amo con todas las fuerzas de mi corazon pero deseaba que en verdad fueran felices.

_Se lo triste que puedo llegar a estar porque _

_al menos lo intente_

_pero yo no gane_

_La persona que tiene el acceso a tu corazon_

_mira que bendicion_

_pude haber sido yo_

_Y aunque pase el tiempo _

_y seas feliz con alguien mas_

_recuerda que no hay nada_

_que hara que me olvide de tiii.... yo seee_

Mire fijamente a Touya y con mi mirada quize expresarle que esperaba que aprovechara esa oportunidad con Tomoyo porque en realidad, anhelaba ser esa persona que hiciera latir su corazon fuertemente pero el habia ganado. Trate de mirar a Tomoyo pero ella tenia su mirada gacha lo cual me hizo dificil saber que estaba pasando en este momento por su mente. Definitivamente no habria nada ni nadie que hiciera que me olvidara de ella y de todo lo que habiamos vivido.

_A quien tu decidiste amar_

_no se si sepa que no hay _

_personas como tu aqui en la tierra_

_te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_se lo felices que estan y cuiden_

_lo que yo soñe siempre quize para mi..._

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_le cambiaria el final _

_a todo pero no podria porque_

_la verdad me da gusto que estas_

_conmigo en la eternidad _

_y entiendo no eras para mi_

_pero te querre siempre._

Sonrei casi sin darme cuenta y es que me conformaba con estar a su lado, ser su amigo o confidente, verla de lejos o que solo me saludara, o saber que simplemente estaria compartiendo con ella la eternidad. A fin de cuentas haria todo por verla sonreir y si Touya era el motivo de su felicidad pues no tenia nada que hacer ni decir.

_Y aunque pase el tiempo _

_y seas feliz con alguien mas_

_recuerda que no hay nada_

_que hara que me olvide de tiii.... yo seee_

_A quien tu decidiste amar_

_no se si sepa que no hay _

_personas como tu aqui en la tierra_

_te prometo no vuelvo a llorar_

_se lo felices que estan y cuiden_

_lo que yo soñe siempre quize para mi..._

_Si tuviera una oportunidad_

_le cambiaria el final _

_a todo pero no podria porque_

_la verdad me da gusto que estas_

_conmigo en la eternidad _

_y entiendo no eras para mi_

_pero te querre siempre._

_De corazon amensen..._

Termine de cantar sintiendo como un peso era liberado de mi cuerpo. Levante mi mirada y vi que la gran mayoria de chicas, entre ellas Sakura, lloraban, se veian realmente conmovidas. Trate de ver si entre ellas estaba Tomoyo pero seguia sin levantar la mirada. Habia cantado de corazon y esperaba que ella lo hubiera sentido asi. Fui al camerino y nuevamente entraron mis amigos.

- Que hermosa cancion - dijo Shaoran.

- La cante con alma y corazon espero que asi se halla sentido - el asintio y no pude evitar mirar con diversion a la pareja que estaba en frente mio.

Sakura se encontraba escondida en el abrazo de su prometido, su rostro se escondia en el pecho de Shaoran y el solo me miro dandome a entender que no le pidiera explicacion.

- ¿que opinas pequeña? - pregunte a mi amiga - ¿te gusto?

Sakura halo la camisa de Shaoran obligandolo a bajar su cabeza para escuchar lo que ella iba a decir. No pude evitar reir un poco ante la actitud de niña pequeña y timida de mi amiga.

- Dice que fue hermoso - yo solo sonrei y asenti y ella siguio susurrandole cosas - que la disculpes por no decirtelo directamente pero es que esta muy conmovida y emocionada porque ella nunca penso que tu les desearas tanta felicidad a pesar de que sufres por eso - rei y el rodo los ojos.

- Dile que no se preocupe que a ella se le perdona todo y que puedo decir, si Tomoyo es feliz con el yo entonces estare feliz por ella - el asintio y yo rei por adelantado, sabia que el iba a seguir con el jueguito.

- Cariño, Eriol te manda a decir que no te ... - para subitamente y me mira con enojo - esperen un segundo - la mira a ella y me mira a mi - ¡ella te esta escuchando! No sere tu mensajero - Sakura y yo reimos.

La verdad les agradecia a ellos porque habian tratado de animarme siempre con alguna broma asi fuera a costo de Shaoran. Ellos relamente eran amigos pues han entado siempre que los necesitaba. De repente vi sorprendido como Tomoyo entraba en el camerino. No me miro, la verdad miraba el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante. No entro mucho, tal vez pensando que no era lo correcto. No vi por ningun lado a Touya y no era raro ver que Shaoran y Sakura no se habian dado cuenta de ello.

Tomoyo carraspeo un poco y ellos se vieron igual que sorprendidos que yo aunque Sakura no se despegaba de Shaoran.

- Tomoyo ¿que sorpresa? - ella solo sonrio - si Sakura ella esta aqui - susurro el - bueno nosotros nos vamos y es que Sak le entro antojo de comer chocolate.

- Hey Shaoran cuidado con esos antojos no valla a ser que Sak este embarazada - ambos se sonrojaron y salieron rapidamente no sin antes darme una de las miradas asesinas de Shaoran.

Ni con eso Tomoyo levanto su mirada, la verdad me estaba poniendo nervioso. Sabia que ella no estaba aqui precisamente para decirme que me amaba tanto como yo a ella y que se habia dado cuenta del error que habia cometido, aunque en el fondo quisiera creerlo. Levanto su mirada y pude ver que tenia los ojos rojos e hinchado. Me golpee mentalmente, me sentia como una basura, yo no queria hacerla llorar, yo queria que ella entendiera que yo la amaba pero queria que fuera feliz con o sin mi y que no podia ser egoista con sus sentimientos.

Tenia miedo de empezar a hablar, temia que si lo hacia ella desapareceria. Me sonrio y aun si acercarse a mi me dijo:

- Gracias Eriol.

* * *

**N/A... Bueno que les puedo decir... Se me cae la cara de la verguenza y es que no he podido actualizar mis otras historias por varios motivos... 1/ Mi compu esta jodido y mi memoria usb tambien, por lo que cuando subo al cyber no me la lee 2/ Problemillas con la familia que nunca faltan 3/ Se me murio mi mascota y estaba muy triste para escribir 4/ estaba terminando el cole y tenia que estar al dia y todo eso... Asi que por eso y otras cosas no he podido publicar...**

**Por eso este oneshot es para los que me siguen porque pues les prometo que ha mas tardar la proxima semana atualizo algo y es que ya estoy de vacaciones, asi que ahora si podre dedicarme tiempo completo a mis historias...**

**Descepcion al final? Lo admito no tuve mucha cratividad pero ahy se les deja a la imaginacion... esta fue una idea que se me ocurrio cuando estaba consolando a una amiga porque el muy desgraciado la dejo por otra y pues ella me dijo que le iba a dedicar esta cancion y pues que puedo decir ... me fascino y me parecio hermosa... Recuerden es de Snadoval y se llama A quien tu decidiste amar...**

**Ahora si me despido y pues espero actualizar como les dije la proxima semana...**

**Pd/ Si se les escapa un review uff estaria genial... nos vemos!!!**


End file.
